LOTM: Decimation S5 P22/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen walking around as Ian is seen with Yang) Ian: Yang? Yang: Yeah? Ian: You feeling alright? Yang: Oh yeah. I'm starting to feel like my old self now. Ian: You sure? Yang: Positive. I'm ready to punch some zombies now. Ian: Well that's good. You never know when another zombie Dragon could show up. Yang: Heh. I don't think we need to worry about any Dragon's thanks to Foxtrot. Ian: Yeah that's true. I guess. I never thought he'd be the one to do. (Over with Rottytops and Foxtrot) Foxtrot: So that's the difference between your family and other zombies? The types of coffee you drink? Rottytops: Yep. Foxtrot: Seriously?? Rottytops: Sure am! Foxtrot: That is weird. Rottytops: Hey, don't underestimate the power of coffee. Its such an important difference between the wild zombies and the more civilized ones like me. Sky: Yeah... "Civilized". Rottytops: Oh stuff it bird brain. Foxtrot: Still its not something I'd think would happen. Rottytops: Oh when we get back, why don't you and me have a cup or two?? I got some REALLY good coffee beans to make some really good cups! Foxtrot: Huh. I never really tried that before. Rottytops: Really?? Foxtrot: No. But sure. I'll try it with you. Rottytops: Great! You'll love it I promise you that! (Shantae is seen watching this with the others) Shantae: Its nice Rottytops has a new friend. Erin: She have trouble making friends? Shantae: Kind of yeah. Rotty's a bit of a trouble maker and there's also the fact she's a zombie. But I've seen her for the good person she is. And I'm happy for her. Rose: That's nice Shantae. Right boy? Dog: *Bark* Rose: Aww I'd knew you'd agree! Shantae: So, any names for him yet? Rose: Hmm, not yet. But I'm sure I'll figure something out for him sooner or later! Dog: *Bark* Rose: Awww! (Jessica is then seen walking around before she begins to feel a strong psychic presence) Jessica: *gasp* No way! Jack: WHat is it? Jessica: I think I found him! Izuku: You found Alex? Jessica: Yeah! He's somewhere close by now! Ruby: Where? Jessica:....I don't know. Erin: Well if he's as close as you say, he's gotta be around somewhere! Jack: Well let's look around. There's gotta be something we could use as a clue. Momo: Right! Let's look around! (The heroes all try to look for places where Vosorin could be hiding. Meanwhile the dog goes up to one spot. He sniffs then suddenly starts to dig. Some heroes notice this) Uraraka: Hey Rose. Something is up with your dog. Rose: Huh? (Rose looks as the dog continues digging) Rose: Hey boy, did you find something? Bakugo: Oh ignore him! The stupid mutt likely smelled a bone or something! Jessica: Huh? Wait a minute... (Jessica goes over to the dog and focus her psychic connection. She feels it stronger at the spot the dog's digging) Jessica: *Gasp* HE'S UNDERGROUND!! Jack: Huh?? Jessica: Alex is underground guys! Yang: He is? Jessica: Yeah! Jack: Well, how are we gonna get down there? (Rose suddenly starts helping her dog dig) Erin: Um... Rosie? I get what you're doing, but we need a faster way inside. Rose: Like how? Jessica: Get back. (Rose then gets up and calls the dog back before Jessica starts to charge a psy blast) Jessica: Here we go! (Jessica fires a powerful psy blast into the ground. When the smoke clears the heroes sees a down stairs passage) Tenya: There it is!! Mina: All right! We've finally found Vosorin's lair! Lenny: No wonder the knights couldn't find it! Erin: Well then, let's go get my brother back! Jessica: Yeah! (The heroes all enter the lair as it cuts to Alex restrained to the table still as Vosorin is seen preparing nearby) Alex: You okay old man? You've been really quiet. Vosorin: Silent over there. It's almost ready. Alex: *In his head* Damn it! I have to get out of this! (Alex then tries to think of an idea. He then gets one as he smirks) Alex: Hey Vosorin, can I ask you something? Vosorin: What is it? Alex: Is it okay if I call you Vasorin instead of Vosorin? Vosorin: Excuse me?? Alex: Well, you do seem pretty fragile, kinda like a vase. So why not be named Vasorin? Vosorin: *Shapely turns* Are you mocking me?! Alex: No no I'm just thinking that name would be fitting for you. Given how old and fragile you look and- (Vosorin then appears next to Alex and glares at him) Vosorin: I will NOT be mocked by a weak minded child like you! Alex: Whoa weak minded? I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Vase. Vosorin: Are you ASKING to die boy?! Alex: Not really, but I was just making a suggestion. Vosorin: Well because of your little "Suggestion" this is going to be more painful then it would have been! Alex: How much painful could trying to rip out my soul- (Suddenly Vosorin punches Alex's chest) Alex: AH! DAMN IT!! Vosorin: Now. Keep your mouth shut. Everything's almost ready. *Returns to the table* (Alex coughs a bit from the attack) Alex: *moans* Damn, that hurt. (Alex looks over at Vosorin worried about what will come next. The scene then cuts to the heroes walking down into Vosorin's lair) Miles: Wow. Zulu: This is WAY bigger than I expected. Erin: How does some old dude find a place like this? Mina: Good question. Jack: We might wanna stay on guard. Who know if Vosorin has his undead soldiers guarding the place. Dog: *Sniffing the floor, leading the way* Rose: Hey, I think he's got a scent! Lenny: Looks like it. Jack: But is it the one we- (Rose also starts sniffing the air) Rose: *gasp* I think it is! Come on guys! (Rose and the dog go and sniff around some more) Jack: Uhhh... Erin: She's definitely taking the job seriously. Jack: That's how you can tell she's your kid Erin. Erin: Hey, that would mean she's your kid to. Jack: Wait what? Erin: You heard me. Jack: *sigh* Really Erin? Erin: Just a joke Jack! Jack: Well come on, we've still gotta get your brother back. Erin: Yeah! Let's move! (The Defenders continue to move deeper into the lair. Meanwhile back with Alex and Vosorin are) Alex: *Looking around* Gotta get out of here... But how..? Vosorin:.... Its time. Alex: !! (Vosorin begins to walk over to Alex) Alex: T-Time for what?? Vosorin: *Holds up the Soul Stone* Preparations are complete. Its time for the ritual to begin. Alex: WHAT!? NO!! (Alex then tries to break free from his restraints, but to no avail) Alex: You can't do this! Vosorin: You should be happy boy. You call yourself a hero. And a hero is always ready to give up his life to save others. And you're life, will be saving the life of another. Alex: But it's not supposed to work like this! Vosorin: Either way, your death is for the greater good correct? Alex: NO! ITS NOT FOR THE GREATER GOOD!! YOU'RE JUST KILLING SOMEONE FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH NEED!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN CONSIDER WHAT YOUR SON MAY WANT!! Vosorin:.... *Eyes glow* Its time. (Vosorin takes a few steps back as he holds out his hand. The Soul Gem then starts to glow) Alex: Oh crap... (Vosorin begins speaking in an unknown tongue that Alex cannot understand as the Soul Stone shines more) Alex: Damn it! I have to get- (Suddenly Alex sees a bright colored circle around his chest) Alex: !! NO!! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts